magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Koreha Zombie Desuka?: Episode and OVA List
First Season: Koreha Zombie Desuka? '1- "Hai, Masō Shōjo desu" ("Yes, I'm a Magical Girl")' (はい、魔装少女です) Airdate: January 11, 2011 Aikawa Ayumu is a zombie who was brought to life by the necromancer Eucliwood Hellscythe after being killed by an unknown assailant. A month since then, Eucliwood has been living with Ayumu as he continues to search for his killer. While searching a graveyard, Ayumu encounters a chainsaw-wielding "Masou-Shoujo" named Haruna fighting a giant demon bear known as a Megalo, cutting through Ayumu to defeat it. Haruna attempts to erase Ayumu's memories afterward but he inadvertently absorbs her magic. Haruna decides to stay at Ayumu's house until the matter is resolved. The next day, Ayumu is approached by a crayfish-like Megalo. Haruna arrives but is unable to summon her magic, so Ayumu uses his zombie strength to pummel the Megalo. He then discovers that he can use Haruna's magic to transform into a Masou-Shoujo, costume and all, to finish him off. After landing and facing humiliation from his classmates, Ayumu is informed by Haruna that he is to fight the Megalos in her place. '2- "Ie, Kyūketsu Ninja desu" ("No, It's a Vampire Ninja")' (いえ、吸血忍者です) Airdate: January 18, 2011 A week after the Megalo attack, Ayumu's dinnertime is suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a vampire ninja named Seraphim who requests the assistance of Eucliwood. Wanting to replace Ayumu's role as Eucliwood's servant, Seraphim challenges him to a fight which Ayumu just barely manages to win. Seraphim decides instead to become Ayumu's servant and live with him so she can be close to Eucliwood. Ayumu recalls the night when he first met Eucliwood. Later that night, Ayumu came across a house being attacked by a serial killer, and was stabbed by a sword in the process before Eucliwood revived him as a zombie. The next day when Haruna gets into an argument with Ayumu and tells him to die, Eucliwood slaps her, saying death isn't to be taken lightly, so Haruna apologizes to her. '3- "Sō, Kamigata wa Tsuintēru ni" ("Yes, Hair in Pigtails")' (そう、髪型はツインテールに) Airdate: January 25, 2011 Ayumu goes bowling with his classmate, Orito, where they happen to run into Haruna, Eucliwood and Seraphim who have been spending the day playing games together. Ayumu tries to keep Orito from finding out the girls are living with him, but fails miserably. Afterward, Orito takes Ayumu with him to visit a girl named Kyoko who was injured in the serial killer incidents. Once alone with her, Ayumu asks Kyoko about her attacker, whose description supposedly matches that of Eucliwood. '4- "Cho, Ore Kagayaiteru?" ("Whoa, Am I Glowing?")' (ちょ、俺輝いてる?) Airdate: February 1, 2011 While wondering if he should suspect Eucliwood, Ayumu is attacked by a Doberman Megalo named Kerberos Wansard, though he stops when he recognizes Eucliwood. As he takes his leave, he mentions taking the soul of someone being killed, so Ayumu decides to follow him. Kerberos mentions to Ayumu about how Eucliwood takes on people's pain when she heals them. After arriving at the crime scene, where the soul had already been sacrificed, they are both stabbed and Kerberos is killed, with Ayumu unable to make out the killer's face. Upon returning home, Ayumu talks with Eucliwood, who explains that in order to keep her magic under control, she can't express emotions or speak any words. Eucliwood cries, wondering if Ayumu hates her now that he knows this, but he insists that he will stay by her side. The next day, the city is attacked by a giant Whale Megalo, which Seraphim and Ayumu in Masō-Shōjo form fight against. After Seraphim cuts it, Ayumu utilizes 1000% of his Masō-Shōjo form's power to kick its head off. '5- "Ee, Kyōtōfu dosue" ("Yes, That's Kyoto Tofu")' (ええ、京豆腐どすえ) Airdate: February 8, 2011 In order to stay alive, Seraphim drinks a little blood from Haruna, kissing her as an anesthetic. As the girls takes a bath, Ayumu takes a call from Haruna's teacher, Dai-sensei, who tells her she originally planned to send Haruna to Kyoto to get some tofu, but she ended up in Tokyo instead. Ayumu then gets a call from Kyoko, who agrees to meet up with him to help get some Kyoto tofu. As the two meet up at the graveyard, Kyoko suddenly stabs Ayumu, revealing herself as both the serial killer and a Masō-Shōjo. She tries to kill Ayumu, but Haruna and Seraphim arrive to back him up, though Kyoko still has the advantage using powers similar to a Megalo's. As Ayumu transforms and joins Seraphim in fighting her, Kyoko reveals she decided to start harvesting souls in order to become immortal. Ayumu manages to grab hold of Kyoko while Seraphim stabs through him to get to her. However, she manages to survive and wounds Seraphim, forcing Eucliwood to step in. '6- "Sō, Watashi wa Shi o Yobu Mono" ("Yes, I Summon Death")' (そう、私は死を呼ぶもの) Airdate: February 15, 2011 Eucliwood negates all of Kyoko's attacks and manages to transform herself into a Masō-Shōjo, which brings Ayumu to the conclusion that it was her who had absorbed Haruna's magic to the strength of her own. Taking the fight elsewhere, Eucliwood uses the power of her words to kill Kyoko over and over. However, Kyoko manages to stop this by tearing her eardrums and attacks Eucliwood with a powerful explosion which knocks her unconscious. Resolved to protect Eucliwood, Ayumu manages to get up close and negate Kyoko's magic before killing her down to her last life, which he decides to spare. Dai-sensei appears to take Kyoko home in order to reeducate her when another evil presence possesses Kyoko and escapes with her. Eucliwood mentions the presence was that of a zombie that she was forced to kill when it was consumed by malice. '7- "Oi, Omae Doko-chū dayo?" ("Hey, Which Middle School Are You At?")' (おい、お前どこ中だよ?) Airdate: February 22, 2011 Ayumu gets Haruna and Eucliwood to help him study for an exam so he doesn't have to spend summer at school. Following the exam, as Ayumu searches for Haruna, who sensed a Horse Megalo during the exam, he gets a call from Dai-sensei asking him to hold onto a certain something. As Ayumu enters the battle, he is double-teamed by a group of Jellyfish Megalo but is rescued by a ramen delivery girl who manages to defeat the Megalo with her tonkotsu soup. She is revealed to be a vampire ninja named Mael Strom, though as Haruna gets annoyed with Ayumu ignoring her, she accidentally pushes Ayumu onto Mael, making him kiss her. Mael later takes Ayumu and Seraphim to her secret base and explains about how they use a machine to rain tonkotsu soup on hordes of Megalos. After they leave, Seraphim reveals that, because of the kiss earlier, Ayumu and Mael are allegedly married. Afterward, Ayumu and the girls celebrate Tanabata. The next day at school, Mael Strom, who is known in school as Yuki Yoshida, declares her married status to Ayumu's entire class while Ayumu learns the items Dai-sensei wants him to hold onto are x-ray glasses. '8- "Ehe, Gakuen-zuma desu" ("Heh, I'm a Schoolyard Wife")' (えへ、学園妻です) Airdate: March 1, 2011 It is revealed that the x-ray glasses are for Seraphim. Haruna has a weird dream involving Ayumu trying to kiss her. Yuki asks her friends Taeko Hiramatsu and Kanami Mihara for advice on how she can learn to like Ayumu, trying various things such as a homemade lunch or walking him home. Meanwhile Seraphim receives a secret message. The next day Ayumu, Yuki and the others go to the mall, where Haruna gets a bit annoyed at Yuki's attachment to Ayumu. Later Haruna asks Ayumu to kiss her, but she settles for pummeling him instead. When they return to the others, they discover Eucliwood has gone missing. '9- "Hai, Nugu to Sugoin desu" ("Yes, When I Strip Down, You'll be Amazed")' (はい、脱ぐと凄いんです) Airdate: March 8, 2011 Eucliwood is confronted by the zombie who she thought she had killed. Meanwhile, Seraphim reveals that she had received orders to kill Eucliwood since her clan believed her magic was attracting Megalos, but Ayumu manages to convince her to abandon that mission. The zombie's threats to harm her friends causes Eucliwood's emotions to waver, summoning a large kappa doll which lands on top of Haruna and starts crushing her. Dai-sensei arrives and knocks the kappa off of Haruna, only for it to land on Yuki instead, who then becomes possessed and summons a weapon named Mysticore which goes out of control. Mysticore prepares to self-destruct, but Ayumu manages to embrace Yuki and stop it from happening. As the zombie takes his leave, Eucliwood becomes afraid she may hurt her friends and decides to leave, leaving behind a note for Ayumu. '10- "Ie, Sore wa Bakuhatsu Shimasu" ("No, That Will Explode")' (いえ、それは爆発します) Airdate: March 22, 2011 Snow falls on the city as Ayumu and the others have still been unable to find Eucliwood. Seraphim is attacked by her fellow ninjas for disobeying her orders, but doesn't regret her decision. A violin is delivered to Ayumu's house which Seraphim takes an instant liking to. Later, Ayumu, Haruna and Seraphim encounter the other zombie, named Yoruno, who attempts to kill them in order to lure Eucliwood back. However, they are rescued by the arrival of Yuki and the other vampire ninjas, who force Yoruno to retreat. As Yuki tells Ayumu about Yoruno's location, Seraphim finds Eucliwood outside his house but is attacked by Yoruno, who forces Eucliwood to come with him after she makes sure Seraphim survives. Ayumu and Haruna then arrive at Yoruno's house before the vampire ninjas arrive, but Yoruno places a time bomb on Haruna's head before escaping with Eucliwood. With the bomb hopping between Haruna and Yuki, Ayumu takes the bomb on his head so it can safely explode in mid-air. '11- "Ā, Ore no Tokoro ni Iro!" ("Yeah, You Stay With Me!")' (ああ、オレの所にいろ!) Airdate: March 29, 2011 The girls manage to find all the pieces to put Ayumu back together, but he doesn't wake up. Dai-sensei appears and sends Haruna's mind into Ayumu's self-consciousness, where he is blaming himself for being too weak. Haruna manages to knock some sense into him, allowing him to wake up. Later, Ayumu and Haruna appear before Yoruno and Eucliwood, while Seraphim, who had drank Eucliwood's blood, stands against the gateway to the demon world, using the violin to play a soothing song to fight off the hordes of Megalo coming through before the other vampire ninjas back her up. As Ayumu struggles against Yoruno, Mystletainn reacts and convince both Ayumu and Haruna to transform into Masō-Shōjos, allowing them to overcome Yoruno's mist, though Haruna gets separated from Ayumu in the process. Ayumu then proceeds to beat Yoruno up for not understanding Eucliwood's feelings. Yoruno comes to understand Ayumu and Eucliwood finally agrees to let him die. Afterward, Ayumu begs Eucliwood not to leave again, to which she finally responds with her own voice that she'll stay with him no matter what. '12- "Hai, Mada Tsuzukimasu" ("Yes, There's Still More")' (はい、まだ続きます) Airdate: March 30, 2011 Ayumu, Haruna, Eucliwood and Seraphim go to an indoor swimming pool where they also run into Yuki, Taeko and Kanami. Seraphim is shocked to find her fellow vampire ninja, Sarasvati (under the alias Kirara Hoshikawa), performing as a net idol. She somehow finds herself in a popularity contest against her, which Haruna decides to enter as well. Dai-sensei brings out a device that allows Eucliwood to swap her magical ability with Ayumu, allowing her to sing as well. The machine breaks down mid-performance, but Haruna uses some of her magic to let Eucliwood keep singing. However, Ayumu, still with Eucliwood's magic, speaks his mind and puts all the girls in skimpy bikinis, leading to a swift punishment. 'OVA 1- "Ee, Kore ga Saishūkai Desu ka?" ("Eh, This is the Final Episode?")' (えぇ、これが最終回ですか？) Airdate: June 10, 2011 Ayumu and the others go to a festival, which soon goes out of hand once Haruna takes control. Later, Haruna and Yuki obtain a vampire ninja recipe, which Ayumu, Seraphim and Eucliwood (all clad in unitards a la Cat's Eye) try to retrieve. Afterwards, the school partakes in an Uta-garuta tournament, with Ayumu and Orito vying for views of other girls' panties. Second Season: Koreha Zombie Desuka? Of the Dead 'OVA 2- "Hai, Ankōru Arigatō Gozaimasu" ("Yes, Thank You for the Encore")' (はい、アンコールありがとうございます) Airdate: April 25, 2012 Carrying on from the end of the previous season, the gang continue to have fun at the swimming pool. As Ayumu tries to keep Haruna under control as she searches for Nessie, he finds himself distracted by the other girls and ends up getting punished by Sera. In the end, he learns that Haruna just wanted to play with Eucliwood. Later, the gang decide to throw a surprise party for Eucliwood's birthday. However, as Ayumu and Eucliwood return that day, they find the house turned into a demonic void by Haruna. '1 (13)- "Hai, Ima Futatabi no Masō Henshin!" ("Yes, I'm Now Making a Magical Transformation Again!")' (はい、今再びの魔装変身!) Airdate: April 5, 2012 Whilst resting in the nurse's office, Ayumu spots a strangely dressed girl snooping through the medicine cabinets. He spots the same girl the next day and has a pleasant conversation with her. The day afterwards, as word gets to class about a chainsaw wielding crossdresser roaming around the graveyard, Ayumu encounters a Squid Megalo. As Haruna's magic is yet to fully return and the Megalo captures Taeko, Ayumu is forced to become a Masō Shōjo in front of everyone to defeat the Megalo. However, following the fight, Mystelltain becomes too damaged for Ayumu to erase everyone's memories, leaving him at the mercy of a discriminative crowd. '2 (14)- "Ā, Sayōnara Ore" ("Aah, Farewell to Me")' (嗚呼、さようなら俺) Airdate: April 12, 2012 As Ayumu's stunt as a Masō Shōjo makes him an overnight celebrity, he decides to go on a hiking trip with Yuki to escape from it all, with the others deciding to tag along. As Yuki feels a little envious about not being as close to Ayumu as the others, they assure her that they came along because they wanted to have fun with everyone. They soon make it to the top of the mountain, where they are greeted by a beautiful starstorm. Upon returning to school, Ayumu finds himself the affectionate target of Sarasvati, who is obsessed with Ayumu's bottom. Meanwhile, Ariel is seen confronting Kyoko. '3 (15)- "Yo! Sore wa You! Jō!" ("Yo! That's Some Friendly You-nity!")' (Yo！それはYou！情！) Airdate: April 19, 2012 As Sera has trouble understanding Sarasvati's fascination with Ayumu's rear, Haruna attempts to fix Mystelltain by herself, but it all comes to pieces when Ayumu tries to use it too early. Meanwhile, Haruna tries to help Yuki practice to be a backup dancer for Sarasvati's concert, only for the dance to turn out to be a curse. With Sarasvati threatening to send Yuki back to her village if she doesn't perfect the dance, Ayumu helps her get some last minute practice. Come the concert, the dance becomes a super curse that forces everyone to dance til they drop. '4 (16)- "Iya, Kaere Goshujin-sama" ("No, Get Lost, Good Sir")' (いや、帰れご主人様) Airdate: April 26, 2012 Wanting him to get out of his crossdressing phase, Orito takes Ayumu to a 'tsundere' cosplay café owned by Sarasvati's clan, where Sera, Yuki and Haruna are also working. There, Ayumu is thrown into a challenge in which he must try to bring out the 'dere' side of five waitresses for a free dessert, with a large price to pay should he fail. After getting past Yuki, Sera, Haruna and even Eucliwood, Ayumu struggles against Kanami, but manages to win when Orito makes a confession to her. Afterwards, Ayumu discovers that his classmate, Anderson, is from the underworld. '5 (17)- "Hai, Maitoshi Hayattemasu" ("Yes, It Goes Around Every Year")' (はい、毎年流行ってます) Airdate: May 3, 2012 As Sera goes to a meeting with the other vampires, Eucliwood comes down with a fever, so Ayumu and Haruna spend the day looking after her. The next day, Anderson explains that Eu's symptoms came from eating too much tangerine pith, which is considered poisonous to denizens of the underworld, and resort to bizarre remedies to get her back to health. Afterwards, Haruna catches a cold from overworking herself so Ayumu and Eucliwood look after her instead. '6 (18)- "Chaunen, Kateteten" ("No Way, We Were Winning!")' (ちゃうねん、勝てててん) Airdate: May 10, 2012 As Dai-sensei reports to Ayumu that Mystletainn will soon return home good as new, preparations begin for the school festival, with Haruna contributing her egg-cooking knowledge and Ayumu's class deciding to do a haunted café. On the day before the festival, Ayumu encounters a curious man who gives him a ring. After Ayumu spends the evening working on preparations with Taeko, he returns home to find that Mystletainnn has returned and uses it to remove everyone's memories of that unfortunate incident. However, to his misfortune, his classmates force him to crossdress anyway to advertise the café. Yuki asks Ayumu to accompany her in accordance to a letter she received, only to get hit by a prank and ends up summoning Mysticore again. The man from before appears, telling Ayumu to put the ring he received onto Yuki, which surpresses Mysticore so Yuki won't become a weapon anymore, although she mistakes it for a wedding ring when she wakes up. Just then, some Megalos appear in the culture festival, so Haruna, using a device to absorb some of Eucliwood's mana, transforms into a Masō-Shōjo alongside Ayumu in order to defeat them. Afterwards however, Haruna starts to experience an intense headache. '7 (19)- "Un, Sensei ga Saikyō da yo!" ("Mm-hmm, Teacher is the Greatest!")' (うん、先生が最強だよ！) Airdate: May 17, 2012 As a result of absorbing Eucliwood's mana, Haruna now experiences the same pains Eucliwood usually faces when speaking and being expressive. As the second day of the festival goes underway, Haruna throws her mana-absorption device away while Yuki has her ring confiscated by the teacher. At the end of the festival, the same teacher reveals himself to be the fairy Ayumu had met, a Masō-Shōjo named Chris who was Dai-sensei's mentor, who had used Haruna's device to absorb enough mana to undo a curse placed upon her. After launching the entire class into the sky, she manages to beat Ayumu before escaping with everyone's mana. As Dai-sensei gets word of Chris' revival, Kyoko offers to make a deal with her. '8 (20)- "Fū, Kyōko-chan Gōkon da ze!" ("Whoo, a Mixer with Kyoko!")' (フー、京子ちゃん合コンだゼッ！) Airdate: May 24, 2012 Kyoko suddenly shows up at the Aikawa household, having been released by Dai-sensei to speak with Ayumu. She agrees to tell Ayumu about Chris' weakness, which she heard from the King of the Night, on the condition that he entertain her. As such, she asks Ayumu to organize a mixer event, inviting all the other girls. As Kyoko doesn't seem too impressed when Dai-sensei shows up, Ayumu decides to take Kyoko to the graveyard and allow her to do whatever she wants to him in exchange for the information. She suddenly stabs him but at the same time embraces him and confesses that she loves him. As Kyoko laments about how everyone will lose their memory of her when she returns to prison, Ayumu says he will still remember her. After leaving, Kyoko sends Ayumu the details of Chris' weakness, which turns out to simply be that she is ticklish. '9 (21)- "Ā, Mai Dārin wa Rokudenashi" ("Ah, My Darling is a Ne'er-do-well")' (ああ、マイダーリンはロクデナシ) Airdate: May 31, 2012 Finding Kyoko's information useless, Ayumu is told by Dai-sensei to seek out the strongest underworld warrior, Naegleria Nebiros, who is an old friend of Eucliwood's. After agreeing to attend one of Saras' concerts, Ayumu meets up with Naegleria and ends up having to help her draw her doujinshi, with the others later joining him. As they learn the story is about Eucliwood and how things might've been for her, the gang become determined to complete it but get set back thanks to Sera's cooking. After completing a fair amount of work, Ayumu manages to make it to Saras' concert before it ends. After the concert, Saras takes Ayumu out to the roof and gives him a carton of coffee milk. When Ayumu is distracted while talking to Saras, Saras sucks on Ayumu's straw, thus marries Ayumu. The end of the episode shows Naegleria and Chris hanging out together, proving that they have a friendlike relationship. '10 (22)- "Dakedo, Sore ga Ii" ("Still, That's Fine")' (だけど, それがいい) Airdate: June 7, 2012 As Dai-sensei takes over as teacher for Ayumu's class, she decides to put Ayumu through a trial, threatening to erase his memories should he fail. A class taught by Haruna soon comes under chaos when she accidentally creates a giant slime. Judging Ayumu's ability to handle the situation as a failure, Dai-sensei takes away Ayumu's memories. As Haruna, Eucliwood and Sera express their desire to bring Ayumu's memories back, Dai-sensei gives them the opportunity to dive into his consciousness and recover his memories. Finding a remnant of Ayumu's memories, the girls soon come across representations of Ayumu's various emotions, but easily beat them. They soon come across the representation of Ayumu's sloth, Belphegor, who takes over Ayumu's body. As Eucliwood confronts Ayumu in her Masō-Shōjo mode, she shows her all the notes she had written for him and, working with Haruna, manages to bring back his memories. At the end of the episode, a new girl holding a talking doll (who is believed to be Lilia Lilith, the queen of Villiers) is shown to have an interest in Ayumu, foreshadowing things to come. The episode then concludes after showing short scenes of Naegleria and Chris, Saras and Yuki, and the Aikawa household. 'OVA 3- "Hai, Mi no Take ni Attemasu" ("Yes, It Fits My Size")' (はい、身の丈に合ってます) Airdate: October 20, 2012 Ayumu and co. take part in a flea market in which Haruna is challenged by Orito to earn the most money. Although Haruna has trouble making sales, the others pitch in to help. After the market closes, Ayumu accidentally drinks something that turns him invisible. Whilst invisible, Ayumu is tasked by Haruna to go into school during a physical exam and find a pendant one of the girl's bought, eventually managing to retrieve it from Taeko. Category:Koreha Zombie Desuka? Page